The Rain Fell
by olimakiella
Summary: First part of four in The Rain Arc. No-one ever wants to get up on cold rainy days. But Harry knows he should... Rated M for gropage, frotting and tempting nakedness... and maybe some language


The Rain Fell  
Author: **olimakiella**  
Words: 1842  
Pairing: H/D  
Warnings: Vague smut bit of gropage and nakedness. lots and lots of fluff ppl. But hey!!! All in good fun!  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: _No-one ever wants to get up on cold rainy days. But Harry knows he should...  
_

_---_

The rain fell.

Harry yawned into the dark of his bedroom. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he rolled over to glance at his clock, and then groaned upon noticing the time and the weather before rolling back over to get closer to the furnace of warmth that was his boyfriend. Burrowing closer he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. He sighed when they were fully aligned and settled in for sleep once more.

Draco's eyes opened sleepily when he was pulled backward slightly and was faced with the dreary weather outside the bedroom window. He glanced up to the clock on his side of the bed and closed his eyes again. His hand travelled to his stomach where a foreign, yet familiar, limb had taken its claim.

"Harry, wake up," he said groggily, his voice laced with sleep.

The only response was a groan and a tightening grip. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he felt a kiss delivered to the base of his neck. "You have to go to work," he said and turned over.

"Don' wanna," he heard and turned in time to see a head disappear under the covers. He sighed before following.

The intense warmth was a complete contrast to the chilly room outside the covers and Draco didn't blame Harry for not wanting to venture outside of this haven. The darkness and warmth was a blissful sleep inducer and he would give anything to stay buried under it for the rest of the day. "Harry, come on. You have to go to work. You told me to wake you up."

Harry sniffed sleepily. "Good, you've woken me up. Now go back to sleep." Harry wiggled closer and wrapped himself around his boyfriend kissing him lightly on his jaw manoeuvring his way down to his throat. He delighted in the moan it induced and smiled. "Draco, go back to sleep before I _make_ you go back to sleep."

Draco smirked under the darkness of the quilt and rolled onto his back allowing Harry to follow him and opened his legs to wrap them around the dark-haired man's waist. The movement caused the quilt to lift letting in a small soft beam of the light from the grey sky outside to shine in. "And how do you propose to do that?"

Harry gave a smirk of his own, a feature Draco was proud to say rubbed off from him. _From all the right places too, if memory serves_. "Don't tempt me, Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow, the sleepiness wearing off and making way for mischief. "Oh, but I do so _delight_ in tempting you," he said softly canting his hips up slowly to meet the already swollen cock of his boyfriend. Harry closed his eyes dropping his head to the juncture of Draco's neck falling into the thrust-grind rhythm the blond had set. Then Draco stopped. "You're going to be late for work, Harry," was whispered into his ear.

At that moment, Harry couldn't care less if his workplace burned to the ground. All his mind focussed on was the warmth of his bed, the heat of his gorgeous _naked_ lover below him, the feel of those long legs wrapped around him and the overwhelming need to come. He growled into the hot space by Draco's neck before biting into it and ground down bringing forth an erotic combination of a gasp and a moan from the blond underneath him who seemed to finally let go of his need to remind Harry of the time.

For moments like these, he loved waking up with Draco and experiencing this feeling first thing in the morning.

He had all the time in the world for that.

Draco's hold on him tightened when he came, gasping his lover's name and shooting hot spurts between them, and continued to hold on when Harry followed only moments later.

As they waited, catching their breath, Harry raised a corner of the quilt to check the time letting in cool air. He felt Draco shiver and let the quilt fall plunging them into darkness once more. He sighed feeling Draco's arms encircle him. "I don't want to go," he whined childishly.

"Hmm," Draco hummed contented. "Then don't," he smiled, "just remember I held up my part of the deal. I shall have the dinner of my choice named by the time you finish showering." Harry's chuckle shook them slightly on the mattress and Draco smiled at the sensation.

Harry groaned again and reluctantly pulled himself away from the tempting blond in their bed. He performed a quick cleaning spell when the cool air hit the come on his stomach and chest making it seem even colder and made his way to their ensuite bathroom.

Draco lay back staring at the ceiling and grinned when he heard the tuneless melodies of Harry singing in the shower. He shook his head and sat up sighing, wondering what to do. _Toast_. He nodded to himself and rummaged around for a shirt or something to put on, using his wand for a cleaning spell before donning the shirt. Looking down he chose to leave his underwear where they were as he'd most likely be sleeping for the rest of the day, so he used his wand to lengthen the shirt a bit. _Might as well be decent,_ he thought and made his way downstairs.

He was buttering a slice on a plate when arms encircled him tightly and a hand ran slowly down, moulding itself to the outside of his thigh as a bite was placed on his neck. Just when he'd begun to enjoy it and moaned, he was spun around with a growl before his mouth was attacked this time and the hand replaced itself. The knife in his hand dropped to the floor as he was hoisted onto the counter narrowly escaping sitting point blank on the toast, instead sending it scuttling back against the tile of the wall beneath the overhead kitchen cupboards. He found himself having to grip onto dark robes as the kiss abruptly ended. The daze left shortly although the aftershock was still very much present. "You do this on purpose I'm sure of it," cut through the fog and he found himself frowning trying to figure out what it meant.

When a hand travelled upwards from his knee to between his thighs and no resistance was found he understood.

"No underwear at all, Draco? Do you not want to _walk_ for the rest of the day?"

It was quite the coincidence really, seeing as he'd foregone it because he was just going to laze around in bed for the rest of the day anyway. _Don't need underwear for that._

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Draco managed to say.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why? So you can run around the house naked when I can't see you?" Draco gave him a thoroughly put on innocent smile. It was _so_ fake, but he couldn't resist it anyway. He kissed him sealing their lips together. Draco moaned, moulding himself against him and running his hands over Harry's back. Harry groaned, pulling free of the kiss with difficulty. "God Draco, don't do this to me." He stepped back and leaned against the island in the centre of the kitchen to catch his breath and cool down. He turned to look out the terrace-style doors that led to the garden in the back. The rain had soaked through the grass making it seem even darker and the dull grey of the sky only served to make him want to crawl back into bed and perhaps his boyfriend.

He shook his head and sighed exiting the kitchen to the entrance hall to put on his shoes. He sat on the bottom step gazing at the deep blue carpet as his hands went on autopilot, his gaze only breaking when he heard the sound of bare feet hitting the tile of the kitchen floor and a plate being put in the sink. He stood, pretending to make sure he had everything, while actually preparing to physically remove himself from the house and the near naked blond that was sure to touch him in someway before he left.

Sure enough Draco's figure appeared in the archway leading to the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. Draco stopped in front of him and he had to mentally ready himself for the encounter, it was that hard. A hand reached up to be placed on Harry's cheek. "I'll see you when you get in tonight, yeah?"

Harry didn't understand why this was so hard. He was only going to work. But somehow it felt like he was leaving on assignment somewhere for a week or so. The kiss that followed was achingly sweet and as the hand on his cheek reached further to the base of his neck and raked upward through his hair, he broke it. "Stop. Before I can't. You play dirty, Draco."

Draco smiled wickedly before it sobered into something resembling tired to match the dull blanketted sound of the rain. Draco sighed. "Stay."

A roll of thunder rumbled softly through the house and the rhythmic pattern of raindrops hitting the roof and walls of the house, _their house_, made Harry loathe the thought of leaving, and long for the warmth of the downy quilt and alabaster skin. Moody would have his hide if he skipped out on work again, with Shacklebolt not too far behind.

"Harry." He closed his eyes thinking of the consequences. He'd done it so many times before, and he'd been given a warning. It was the reason he'd made Draco the deal to make sure he woke up. Only the promise of any meal of his choice - though he got that anyway - could make him agree. "Harry." It was whispered this time, and he opened his eyes. "Stay." Those grey irises locked with his and they were his undoing.

_Oh, for fuck's sake. _"You'll be the death of me, Draco Malfoy." He sighed mightily. _But God, what a way to go._

Draco smiled triumphantly pulling Harry forward to meet him. He kissed him sweetly before resting his head on the dark-robed shoulder. Harry just held him, resting his head against his lover's, his nose in his hair. He breathed in his scent before kissing his temple and then his cheek, moving slowly across to the corner of Draco's mouth. A tongue came out to meet his when he placed a full kiss on those lips, which opened to let Harry in. Draco's free hand placed itself on his boyfriend's chest, inadvertently over his heart. He felt it's slightly fast, but steady, beat thumping in his chest. Harry's fingers splayed over Draco's back, his other hand sliding down to the hem of the shirt Draco wore that ran just over the curve of his arse, and then just rested it there. They stood in the hall for a while, hands resting in place and mouths moving in the well practised rhythm they'd acquired throughout their time together.

And through it all, the rain fell.


End file.
